Los Santos is my home
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: When Cassandra was 15, she ran away from home and landed in Sandy Shores living next door to Trevor. She became like a child to him, often running to him when she was in trouble. Now four years later she's getting herself involved in stuff with someone Trevor thought was dead and her own father comes back into her life. (Femslash. OCxOC. This summary sucks!)


Los Santos is my home

Summary: When Cassandra was 15, she ran away from home and landed in Sandy Shores living next door to Trevor. She became like a child to him, often running to him when she was in trouble. Now four years later she's getting herself involved in stuff with someone Trevor thought was dead and her own father comes back into her life. (Femslash. OCxOC. This summary sucks!)

Disclaimer: Grand Theft Auto V doesn't belong to me, it belong to RockStar. However Cassandra Nova Gomez belongs to me, as does her mother Caterina, and her father Nico. I have half ownership of Jason cause my friend helped me make him so yup. Secret (yes her name is Secret) belongs to my friend and she said she's an intelligent weed indulging hippy. I also own the German Shepard named Blaze, if I use him though. Xeras belongs to my cousin Isaiah, he will be Cassandra's Hispanic (Puerto Rican)/Greek/Brazilian cousin and he'll be a year younger than Cassi as well.

**NOTE: SPOILERS IN STORY! Cassandra is half Brazilian, half Greek. Her first name meaning Prophetess in Greek and her last name is Brazilian/Portuguese. Her mother is Greek, her father is Brazilian. Jason is always in something with my OC cause he's always that OC's best friend. Anyways, not much to really write here other than there will be femslash, whether with a girl I find attractive in the game that I want to be with Cassandra or another OC of mine.**

**Warning: Will have swears, violence, lesbian…stuff, and I donno what else but there will be other stuff that I can't think of at the moment! :D**

**Pairings in this lovely story here are:**

_**-**__OCxOC (Cassandra and Tess)_

_**-**__TevorxMary Ann (no judgy, I just love how Trevor falls in love with her and I thought "huh why the fuck not?")_

_**-**__MichaelxAmanda (I actually ship them together, they're flawed but what marriage isn't? Well…I don't know any marriages like theirs lol)_

_**-**__Maybe some CassandraxAmanda moments_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Los Santos is my home

When people met Cassandra Nova Gomez, they automatically believed she wasn't an American Citizen. Speaking in Portuguese didn't help matters either but she had been born in Texas, raised in Texas for two years before moving to Brazil until she was 15. When she turned 13 she realized she had NO interest in men what so ever, her parents tried hooking her up with some boys that were the children of their friends but nothing. Nobody knew until a week ago, one of the boys, Dominic, she trusted with her secret had gotten in trouble with her parents…turned around and told Cassandra's father that she liked girls just to get himself out of trouble. The word furious was an understatement for how Nico reacted to his one and only child being attracted to girls.

He ground her, swore he'd force her to marry a boy whether she liked it or not. Cassandra had been sent to her room that night and that boy snuck into her room swearing he was sorry, claiming that it just came out with out thinking. She choose to run away and he offered to help her which he did. He helped pack her things in her suitcases, all her clothes, a couple pairs of her shoes, all her books, her laptop, DVDs, iPod, even some of her hand held gaming systems. She zipped the suitcase up as she stood by her bed, she had two suit cases, one backpack and two duffle bags. She even got all the money she saved and half of her father's money, all in American money lucky enough because she planned on running to America.

"Is that everything?" he asked as she looked around. She had packed some of her photos, a couple of the knick knacks that where around.

"I'm gonna need food…" she whispered running her hands through her hair. "…mom and dad are asleep I think or in their room."

"Know what the good thing about this is?"

"What?" she snapped looking at him.

"Don't gotta worry about school when you graduated a year ago cause you're super fucking smart." he whispered making her smirk. She worked fucking hard to graduate high school at an early age.

"Stay here, if you hear the door opening hide."

"Yup." he answered.

She snuck down the stairs to the kitchen, she peaked around the corner to see nobody was around. Her parents where in their room which she was thankful for because her father would yell at her for being down here when he sent her to her bedroom. Cassandra opened up the fridge and pulled out the small bottles of Dr. Pepper she had, she set them on the counter before crouching down and opening up a cabinet to pull a well sized cooler out.

She put the soda in before putting in a roll of bread, peanut butter, two bags of marshmallows, a couple packages of candy, a box of cereal, and all of her beef jerky which was a total of eight bags. She peaked up as she heard a noise making her close the doors of the fridge and the cabinets before securing the top on the cooler.

"Honey you're being to hard on her." said Cassandra's mother Caterina.

"To hard?! Our daughter likes girls! It's not normal!" snapped Nico making Cassandra grab the cooler and run up the back steps as quietly as she could as the two adults walked into the kitchen.

"It is normal, you may not support it but I do. She's our child. Our ONLY child and you threatening her with making her marry a man isn't going to make her love us." sighed the woman. Cassandra was crouched at the top of the stairs listening as Dominic came out to take the cooler.

"I'm doing this because I love her." he sighed in annoyance. "She'll realize what I'm doing is right."

"Honey." groaned Caterina making Cassandra turn and go into her room, closing it quietly.

Dominic dropped down off the roof that was just outside Cassandra's window. She slid down the bags and suitcases first, he caught them when she climbed out and shut the window. A note laying on her bed, held down by her remote for her TV as she slid down roof a bit and dropped the cooler down. "Why do you live in such a big fucking house?" he hissed catching it and dropping it down.

"Ask my parents." snapped Cassandra before dropping down.

"K…Aaron!" hissed Dominic making a car turn over, his older brother in the front seat. The two quickly loaded the stuff into the car before shutting the doors quietly.

"Where am I taking you little lady?" asked Aaron making Cassandra take a book out of her bag and open it.

"Here?" she asked pointing to it. The words '_San Andreas_' written across it.

"Got it." he said grinning. He was old enough to drive, old enough to be on his own…he was twenty one where Dominic was 16.

As the car drove away Nico walked into Cassandra's room to talk to her but found nothing but the note laying on the bed with the remote. He picked the paper up and it read '_I know you'll be furious when you read this but…if you can't accept the fact I love girls rather than boys then I have no reason to be here any longer. Don't bother searching for me. I'm going to go and start a new life somewhere else. I love you dad even if you're probably ashamed of me, tell mom I love her too. Love, Cassandra._' "Caterina!" he shouted.

Two days later, Cassandra was asleep in the back of Aaron's car. They had gotten on a boat that would take their car on it, Aaron and Dominic lived in California where San Andreas was but had come to Brazil to see their family. They where however moving to Liberty City in the next couple of weeks but Aaron agreed to helping Cassandra get a place to live before leaving with their parents. He said the cheapest living arrangement would be a trailer, buy it and own it only having to pay for utilities. He looked back at Cassandra who had her small throw blanket over her shoulders and wait to keep her warm as the windows where opened allowing the cool ocean breeze to come in.

"She won't survive on her own." stated Aaron.

"She'll survive on her own don't worry." stated Dominic. "Her father made sure she could protect herself."

"She's fifteen, Dominic. She'll be on her own in America."

"She's a citizen." answered Dominic. "Moved to Brazil when she was five."

"Dom, she's fifteen!" snapped Aaron making the two looked as the girl groaned. "Who is gonna take care of her?"

"She'll figure that out and she'll have us until we leave." answered the boy as Cassandra rolled over so her back faced them.

_Two days later, Sandy Shores Trailer Park_

"It's not great but dad and I did what we could." stated Aaron staring at the trailer beside Cassandra who stared at it.

"It's fine Aaron. Simple, tasteful and won't be hard to maintain." she stated smiling at him.

"Dad got you a couple of things. Bed, couch, table to eat at, microwave, coffee maker incase you start liking that stuff, new fridge, stove, and a TV." he answered before pulling an envelope out of his pocket and hanging it to her making her look at it. "Dad insisted." She lifted the flap open to see a few wads of money. "About fifteen grand."

"What?" asked Cassandra looking at him with wide eyes.

"Seriously dad insisted." he stated before rubbing her head and she smiled. "Take care okay?"

"Yes sir." muttered Cassandra with a playful pout.

Aaron left to head to the Los Santos airport while Cassandra stayed by herself putting some stuff up when she realized she had no food in her trailer making her grab a couple hundred. She folded the money up and slid it into the front pocket of her jeans before leaving the trailer to head for the nearby store. She walked down the road thinking to herself when she went to walk into the store two men around their late twenties, early thirties stepped in front of her. "Aren't you a pretty one?" said one in a southern accent making Cassandra wave them off and try to go into the store but they stopped her.

"My friend gave you a compliment." stated the other man making Cassandra look at them. He ran a hand down her face making her smack it away with an annoyed look on her face. "Listen here you little bitch you will…"

"Will what?" asked a male voice making them turn to see a man standing there in a white t-shirt that was slightly dirty and black jeans.

"Fuck off you creepy old motherfucker." snapped the other one as his friend grabbed the girl's arm and tried to pull her close. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Por favor, ajude-me." cried the young girl making the man raise an eyebrow. "Ajude! Ahhhh! Help me! Get these assholes off of me!"

"With pleasure." grinned the man grabbing the one that called him a creepy old mother fucker before bashing his head into the wall a couple of times and dropping him. Cassandra looked as the man released her arm and started running but the man caught up and snapped his neck making the girl flinch. "You okay kid?"

"Perfeito." she answered. "Perfect…sorry."

"Hey you just moved into the trailer next to mine didn't you?"

"Yeah I did…I guess."

"Well then come on neighbor! I'll walk ya home!"

"I um…" she motioned towards the store making him look and nod.

"Well come on then! I'm Trevor…"

"Cassandra." answered the 15 year old with a smile on her face as she stared at the man in front of her.

They walked into the store and the cashier kind of cowered once seeing Trevor who smirked at the sight of it as Cassandra grabbed some stuff. He caught the bottle of soda she dropped before it hit the ground and looked at her as she was shoving things into her arms. Food to make in the microwave, a couple of things to make on the stove, and even grabbed a box of ice cream before putting them onto the counter and grabbing some candy making as the man beside her put the soda on the counter.

The man started scanning everything as Cassandra pulled the money out of her pocket but she realized she only spent maybe fifty bucks or a little more as she watched the man when he totaled it all together. It came to around 63 bucks and she handed him 65 bucks which after bagging the stuff for her he gave her the change.

"So how old are you kid?" asked Trevor as he walked along side her to the trailer.

"Um…" she muttered looking around.

"Kid?"

"I'm fifteen."

"And you're living by yourself?" he asked making Cassandra huff in annoyance and blow hair out of her face.

"I…ran from home."

"Why?"

"My dad learned a secret by accident and he didn't take it well." she answered not wanting to tell this man not knowing how he'd react if she was gay.

"Come on you can tell me!" he said a big to eagerly.

"…I might…like girls."

"So you're gay? That's cool."

"My dad was going to force me to marry a man whether I liked it or not which…"

"You don't like. I get ya." he answered. "Come on Cassi lets get you home."

"Cassi?" she asked with a look of surprise on her face. Did she just get a nickname?

_Four years later_

"Trevor!" shouted a girl outside his trailer. "God damn it! TREVOR WAKE UP!"

"AH!" screamed a man inside of the trailer before opening the front door. "I'll cut your arm off, Cassi!"

"You threaten me with that all the time but you never do!" laughed the black haired girl that sat on a BMX bike.

"What do you want?" he groaned rubbing her face.

"I'm gonna ride to Vespucci beach." she answered. "I'm gonna be gone for a couple of hours but I have my cell phone if you need me."

"Anything else?"

"No but if you need me back it's going to take about two or three hours by bike unless you come and pick me up." stated Cassandra.

"Yeah I got it. Go and have fun kid." he answered with a sigh. "Got something to protect yourself with?"

"Combat knife in my backpack." she said motioning to it. Right now all she wore was a sports bra and a pair of jeans with her converse sneakers. "I'm gonna go swimming while I'm gone."

"No scuba diving." he ordered pointing at her.

"Trevor…I turned nineteen two months ago."

"I do not care little lady! Those deep waters are filled with stuff! Treasure hunters, sharks, eels, sharks!"

"Said sharks twice."

"No lip little lady."

"Fine fine. No scuba diving, got it." sighed the 19 year old rolling her bright green eyes.

"Alright get! RON! GET ME MY COFFEE!" screamed the older man towards the trailer next door as Cassandra started peddling her bike away.

She always took a route through the woods, mainly bike trails since if she took the highway a cop would pull her over. She stopped peddling as she road down a hill, using her break now and then to slow herself down when she came into Vinewood Hills. She turned right and started going down a street to head towards the beach as fast as she could while dodging cars and buses. She pulled the break and turned to go down a road before peddling harder and coming to a stop just before hitting the sand of the beach. She put it against a bike rack and pulled a chain and lock out of her backpack before securing it to it.

She changed into her black bikini top and black shorts before putting her stuff down on the beach. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail before running at the water and going into it, diving into the more deeper end. Under there she saw some of the beach goes swimming with snorkels in their mouths but she didn't really need one for at least five minutes since Trevor helped her increase her lung capacity over the years.

She swam around under the water and went down to the sand. She usually dug into the sand to see if she'd find anything interesting. She never really did except for a star fish here and there but it made her happy. She found a starfish as soon as she dug down a little but she expected it anyways. She picked it up in her hand before tossing it into the water, it slowly floated back down onto the sand making her smile as bubbles left her mouth when she pressed her feet into the ground and kicked up.

She gasped as she broke the surface and she pushed some hair out of her eyes. She spent the next two hours swimming or just sitting in the water when she walked to her bag and opened it to pull a towel out. She tried her hair off with it and went back into her bag to grab something when she heard shouting. She spun around and saw a blonde girl screaming for her mother making her narrow her eyes. She grabbed her knife out of her bag before doing anything.

She ran over to the girl and grabbed her arm. "What happened?"

"Some guy just grabbed my mom while on an ATV and went that way!" she answered pointing to see the ATV riding away.

"Does your mom know this…"

"No! She screamed for me to get my father. It's not some guy she's fucked!"

Cassandra opened her mouth to say something but instead she took off running after the ATV while the girl ran off yelling for her dad. The one time she didn't pack her pistol on her cause she could've shot the guy in the shoulder from the distance that was between them. She leaped over a sunbathing woman as she tossed the knife up and managed to catch the tip with out it cutting herself.

She pulled her hand back before throwing the knife as hard as she could as the man drove away with a woman fighting against him. She heard him scream as the knife stabbed into the back of his shoulder and he fell off the ATV with the woman. Good, so those hunting lessons with Cletus did paid off. She was good with throwing knives, being able to take birds out from their hiding spots in trees. She ran over to him and pulled the knife out of his shoulder making him scream and kick her legs out from under her.

The 19 year old grunted as she landed on her stomach before rolling over as the man went to kick her. She jumped up and slammed her leg into his side. Sadly it hardly phased him, in return he grabbed her leg and twisted it making her scream and fall down onto the sand. He couldn't see her face but she looked pissed and she felt beyond pissed.

"Stupid bitch." he said with a smirk on his face. "If you want, I can kidnap you instead."

"Only lowlifes kidnap. I suppose you are one though aren't you?"

"Bitch shut up before I do kidnap you!" he snapped kicking her onto her side making her green eyes narrow in hatred.

"Fuck you." she spat right before he kicked her in the side making her groan and grasp the handle of her knife tighter.

"You have a mouth on…" his sentence was stopped short as the knife slammed into his calf making a scream erupt from his mouth.

Cassandra watched as he fell down before ripping the blade out of his leg. She tried not to cringe as she saw blood gushing out of the stab wound before stabbing him in the other shoulder as she heard sirens off in the distance...she didn't care, she was going to fuck him up and maybe even kill him for what he did. She twisted the blade with a crazed smiled on her face. "Fuck. You." she snarled before ripping the blade out and going to stab him in the head but a hand grasped her wrist.

The knife inches from the man's forehead making her try to bring the knife down but who ever was holding her wrist would not release it. She even tried to shake the hand off but they wouldn't let her go. Why would someone stop her from killing this man? Trevor wouldn't stop her, hell he'd encourage her.

"Kid!" shouted a male's voice.

"What?!" she growled snapping her head up to see a man in his 40s staring down at her, his hand firmly around her wrist.

"You saved my wife. There's no need to torture the man."

"The fucker was kidnapping her! Then he said he'd kidnap me! I need to kill him!"

"Kid." snapped the man making her look at him again with narrowed eyes. "Enough. The police are coming."

He took the knife out Cassandra's hand before releasing her hand which allowed her to punch the man in the face and knock him out. "Fucker." she muttered as she sat up and stared at her now throbbing knuckles. "Is your wife okay?"

"A little bruising but she'll live." he answered.

"Good."

"I saw you throw that knife. He had to be over forty feet a head of you." he stated pulling her up but she flinched as her leg throbbed. The man didn't break her leg from twisting it but did a good enough job on it that it would be sore for a little while. "How did you do that?"

"Hunting lessons from my neighbor's…friend? I don't really know whether to call him a friend or not. I'm good with throwing knives."

He chuckled as he held her steady before releasing her. "Do you need a ride home or anything? Least I could do."

"I live in Sandy Shores."

He stared at her before smiling. "Kid…you risked your life to protect my wife, who I must admit can be a royal bitch at times. I'm giving you a ride home."

"Seriously dude you don't have to. I don't even know…"

"Michael de Santa." he said holding his hand out to her.

"Cassandra Gomez." she took his hand and shook it with a small smile.

"How old are you kid? By the looks of it you gotta be twenty?"

"Close. Nineteen."

"Seriously?" he asked looking her up and down. Not in a perverted way though which she was thankful for. "You look a tiny bit older."

"Thanks. Kind of helps me get away with buying alcohol. That and my neighbor managed to make me a fake ID." chuckled the black haired girl. He rose a brow making her sigh. "I occasionally want some beer. I'm not an alcoholic."

"Whatever you say kid." he said rubbing her head making her freak out and look at him with wide eyes before he busted out in a loud laugh.

After speaking with the police and getting her leg looked at by the ambulance that came as well Cassandra hooked her bike to the back of the jeep that Michael had taken his wife and daughter in. Apparently he had a son but as Michael said, he was too fucking lazy to get off his ass to come and have a nice time with his family. Amanda was sitting in the passenger seat her purse in her lap as she was doing something on her iFruit. Tracey was sitting in the back on her iFruit as well while Cassandra hoisted herself up and fell into the backseat with a grunt.

Tracey looked at the girl who laid on her back with her legs sticking out of the car. "Onward." ordered the 19 year old pointing.

"Get your ass in the car." smiled the older man making Cassandra groan and pull her legs into the car. "Sandy Shores?"

"Yup." she answered.

The trip from Vespucci Beach to Sandy Shores was about an hour and a half via Michael's jeep. The 19 year old yawned as she was on Lifeinvader. Tracey leaned over and looked at it making the younger girl stick her tongue out at her.

"Add me."

"We don't know each other."

"You saved my mom. Add me." ordered the 22 year old taking Cassi's phone.

"Could you not?!" snapped Cassandra taking it back. "I'll add you just…don't touch my phone please."

"_Fine_." groaned the other girl.

Cassandra and Tracy had been so involved in their phones that it took the younger girl a few minutes to realize they entered Sandy Shores. "Ah! Wait stop!" she snapped making Michael pull off to the side of the road as Cassandra put her bag on her back.

"Are you sure? I can bring you to your house." he saw Cassandra flinch as screaming and an explosion.

She shook her head while forcing a smile. "No it's okay. I can ride my bike from here."

"Here." he said grabbing a piece of paper and pen out of his sleeping wife's purse. He wrote down an address before passing it to her. "If you're ever in my area of Los Santos. Stop by."

He saw how hesitant Cassandra was as she stared at the paper. She reached forward and took it from Michael. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard an explosion again. She ran to the back of the car and took the bike off while shouting a good bye and quickly peddling away.

Oh gods. It was a good thing Cassandra had Michael drop her off away from where she lived. Trevor was drunk and not only was he drunk but he was throwing grenades. She put the breaks on her bike as she peddled into her yard but she didn't bother putting the kick stand down as Trevor shouted something incoherently and threw a grenade across the street into the empty lot, it exploded on contact.

She hopped over the fence. She grabbed at Trevor's hand and took the grenade out of his hand before grabbing his box that was filled with them. "Cassi!"

"Stop it!" snapped the 19 year old pointing at him making him glare at her. "You're fucking drunk and you do not need to be throwing grenades across the street!"

"Give!" he went at the box but Cassandra moved. She pushed him back making him growl. "Cassandra Nova Gomez!"

"Don't refer me to my full fucking name!" She punched him across the face making him stumble. She hated it when he was drunk especially when he had his hands on weapons. "I have told you _NEVER _to refer me by my full name!" Trevor seemed un-phased by her punch but he always seemed like that when ever she punched him where if she punched her friend Jason he would've flinched.

"Cause you're fucking paranoid. Like one of those conspiracy theorists. That's how paranoid you are."

He saw Cassandra look down. She knew he was right…she was paranoid. If her father thought maybe she went to San Andreas than he'd send some of his men to search for her. The last thing she needed was one of her father's men walking by and hearing her full name. Trevor just raised the bottle of vodka to his mouth and took a sip.

She shoved the box into his chest. "Don't fucking talk to me."

Cassandra picked her bike up before putting it into the garage and shutting it. She saw Trevor standing in his yard looking confused. She slammed her trailer door shut before twisting the lock to make sure that Trevor could not just walk in. She tossed her bag onto her bed and sat down with a small groan.

"RON!" shouted Trevor's voice making Cassandra look towards the door.

The 19 year old unzipped a small pouch on her bag to pull out the folded piece of paper that Michael had given her. She unfolded it while grabbing her iFruit phone. She programmed Michael's phone number into her contacts before hitting a button on the top making the screen go black. She choose to make herself something to eat while she kept herself away from the man she actually saw as a better father figure than her own biological father,

She didn't know Trevor had even disappeared with Ron until she heard banging on her front door around 11 that night. Cassandra inhaled sharply as she rubbed at her eyes. Fuck she fell asleep on her couch again on her laptop. She figured she'd ignore the knocking at first and go back to sleep but as the knocking got more intense she forced herself up onto her feet.

"What?" she rasped after opening the door. Trevor stood on her doorstep holding a few bags in his hands.

"Fell asleep?"

"No I was doing a very intense yoga position." drawled Cassandra.

Trevor chuckled. "You don't even do yoga." He watched the young girl shrugged at him before going over to her laptop. "Are you still angry at me?"

"No. I got over my anger towards you a while ago and then I fell asleep."

He let out a hum of acknowledgment before setting the three bags in front of the girl. "I bought you some stuff."

"Trying to make me feel better?"

"I was drunk." he stated. "So I was an ass."

Cassandra rolled her green eyes. "You're an ass when you're sober. It's part of your charm." she sarcastically retorted.

"Look at what I got you." he ordered poking her shoulder making her smack his hand away.

It was rare that Trevor every bought her stuff unless it was the occasional pack of beer or a gun with ammo. Cassandra wouldn't openly say it since Trevor actually did something nice for her but she was worried about what was inside of the bags. She opened one and tilted her head as she saw a black piece of clothing inside of it.

It was a black elegant dress that when looking at it Cassandra had no idea where she'd wear it. She couldn't help but smile before placing it on the couch beside her and saw a velvet box inside of it. Why would he just put two things in one huge bag…well then again he probably didn't bag it. He watched as Cassandra opened the box to see a chocker with a cat paw print with red rubies adorning it.

"Holy shit!"

"I went to Los Santos. That's why I was gone so long. You like it?"

"Fuck yeah!" she laughed before setting it aside.

The second bag had a pair of heeled boots that she loved cause they had a gothic look to them. On the side it had black lace with some sort of red material underneath it. Once reading the tag she saw that they were called 'Black Widow Gothic Boots'. Oh…she just found her new favorite foot wear. The second bag had a laptop in it which made the girl confused but the older man claimed she could use it to do video games or whatever she wanted and inside of the same bag was a photography camera which Cassandra smiled at.

The last bag had new clothing in it, three pairs of jeans, five new shirts, and a couple new bathing suits. When looking at everything she realized Trevor had to spend like over seven hundred dollars on her just cause he upset her earlier.

"You know you didn't have to spoil me like this?"

"I was an ass."

"And I just got off my period." she watched Trevor cringe a bit. He didn't like her talking about that monthly friend. "So I'm overly emotional. I mean I'm paler than usually so that should've tipped you off."

"I wasn't paying attention." he muttered making Cassandra roll her eyes with a small smile.

Three weeks passed until Cassandra got the balls, metaphorically, to go see Michael. She remembered Trevor bitching about some guy named Michael Townley and about how he died several years ago but from the picture he showed her…she realized that this Michael was not dead. She woke up early too so she couldn't bother with Trevor. She opened his trailer and walked to the box of pictures he had been showing her and she flipped through them before finding one of Michael, Amanda, and Trevor at what she believed was Michael and Amanda's wedding.

She was heading to the car when she saw a black haired boy leaning against it. "Where are you going?"

"Jason." she sighed.

"Don't tell Trevor?"

"Yeah. If he asks, I went to go shopping in Los Santos. I'll be home sometime later tonight." she opened the door to her red Pegassi Vacca that Trevor had gotten for her once she turned 16. Cassandra tossed her bag onto the passenger seat and set her iFruit into the phone holder that Jason got her a year ago so she wouldn't have her phone in her hand while she drove.

"Here." he handed two bottles of soda to her along with a metal tin that had a tiger on it. She looked at him weird. "Breakfast. Some breakfast burritos and there's a bag of chips in there." He then tossed a larger bag of chips at her making her laugh before she tossed it onto the passenger seat. "Can you trust these people?"

"Well I saved the dude's wife…well if you call it saving." she chuckled. "And he gave me a ride home. His wife's pretty hot."

"Tess would be disappointed if she heard you say that."

He saw Cassandra look at her hands on the steering wheel. Tess Lawson, the daughter of a black market dealer that often sold to Trevor. Tess had gone to Liberty City with her father for a few months cause they had some business to do. "When does Tess come home?"

"Tomorrow I think. She hasn't talked to you?"

"I like her Jas. It's not the other way around and we don't even have one another's phone numbers."

"Really?" he asked as Cassandra shut the driver side door and rolled her window down.

"Really." she answered as she slid her sunglasses on before starting her car.

Jason rubbed the back of his head as Cassandra drove off. He smirked and pulled his cell phone out. "Than we shall change that."

The ride to Michael's address had been a bit longer than it was probably suppose to take. There was some construction on the highway so automatically people turned into idiots and didn't know how to drive. She finally made it though around 9am and she pulled into the drive way, the gate opening for her making her knit her brows together. She closed the lunch tin that now just contained the small bag of chips and she grabbed her remaining bottle of soda, her bag, and her phone before climbing out.

She shut the door and walked over to the door. However she didn't knock or ring the doorbell. She just stared at the door wondering if it was too early in the morning to even be here. Her hand fell down beside her and she held onto her bag before walking around the house to see a brunette woman sunbathing. It was the woman she saved that day on the beach…well if you call it saving.

Cassandra went to walk back to the front door when Michael walked out. He saw her before she saw him. "Hey kid!" he said making the 19 year old turn to him. "Took you three weeks!"

"Uh…yeah I've been busy." she muttered as she reached into her back pocket and touched the picture that she had taken. "Can I speak to you?"

"Sure. Come in." he motioned for her to follow him in through the back door. They entered the dinning room and there was nobody else around. "Kids are still asleep so this is about as private as we can get."

"Before you ask…I won't say anything but I know something my neighbor doesn't."

"Oh?"

Cassandra pulled the picture out and held it out for him to see. "You're Michael Townley."

"H…" he went to snatch it from her but she rose her hand out of the way. "Who is your neighbor?!" she pointed at the younger Trevor making his eyes widen. "No. Trevor's dead."

"No he's not." she looked at her cell phone. "He should be up right now yelling for Ron to get him his coffee or he will cut his arm off."

Michael looked around before meeting those green eyes. "Are you…"

"I'm not going to say anything." she answered passing the photo to him. "There's an obvious reason why you faked your death and changed your last name. Just like there was a reason for me to run away from home four years ago and end up living next door to Trevor."

"You're a runaway?"

"Yeah. My father never thought to look in San Andreas. Thank gods." she scoffed as she motioned to the table making him nod. She pulled a seat out and sat down at the table while crossing her legs.

Michael sat across from her and watched her. "Mind if I ask why?"

"I'm not partial to guys. I don't like them romantically."

"So you're a…"

"Lesbian. Yeah. My father found out via my friend who told my secret in hopes not to get in trouble anymore. Instead it lead to my father saying he'd force me to marry a man against my will because he wanted grandchildren."

"Force to marry a man? That's disgusting." he said.

"Yeah you're telling me." she answered tapping her fingers against the glass table. "My friend and his brother helped me escape from Brazil. I'm an American citizen, born in Texas so I didn't have to worry about anything."

"And you ended up living next door to Trevor." he whispered.

"Basically."

"You doing anything today?"

"Not that I know of."

"Cool. Come on. Let me change and we'll go get do something." he stood up and left Cassandra sitting there by herself.

Of course Cassandra was kind of nervous being alone with some guy she only knew for maybe two or three hours. He took her to a shopping area and watched her smile at the weapon shop before actually convincing her that he'd buy her one thing. She got a pack of throwing knives and to be nice he got her some targets which caused her to leap onto him and hug him. They went back home and Cassandra was setting up a target in the front yard when she heard.

"Amanda! You better not be!" shouted Michael's voice making her look.

She saw Michael run back inside when she heard shouting. She pulled a knife out and held it as a man leaped out of the window. She blinked as she saw Michael screaming over the balcony before running away to come downstairs. She knit her brows together as Franklin, a friend of Michael's came walking over.

"Hey, you…stop him!" shouted Amanda's voice.

"What's up man?" asked Franklin.

"Get out of my way." ordered Michael.

"Michael, calm down!"

"What the fuck is going on?" questioned the younger girl.

"Nothing happened it was just a misunderstanding!"

"She fucked a prick in my bed." snarled Michael.

"You bullshittin' me?" asked Frankie.

"It wasn't like that!" pleaded Amanda.

"You in?" asked Michael to the two.

"Fuck it, I'm in. Lets roll, lets get this mother fucker." said Franklin walking after Michael.

Cassandra looked at Amanda who had a pleading look in her eyes. "Cassandra?" asked the older man.

"Just don't kill him!" pleaded the older woman before looking at Cassandra, as if pleading her not to help.

"Lets go." she said as the two men got into the gardening truck. The 19 year old hoisting herself into the back as she pulled a knife out of the pouch she had in her pocket. She held onto the handle between her index and thumb as Michael raced after the tennis coach's car.

As they raced around the corner chasing after car making Cassandra pull her arm back while watching the other car before throwing it. She calculated right and it struck the back tire just before an RV cut them off making Michael slam on the break and Cassandra yelped as she fell backwards into the bed of the truck. She heard the window open.

"Oh shit! You okay?" asked Franklin's voice.

"Yeah. My head is throbbing but I'm okay." she answered as she felt the truck jerk as it started moving again. "Damn it Michael!"

"You agreed to coming kid!" he laughed making her groan and roll herself over to get up as Michael turned a sharp corner causing her to shout out and slam into the side of the trunk bed. Why did she want to be in the trunk again?

So Michael kind of tore a house down which lead to a bunch of armed guys coming after them and nearly shooting the poor girl who had to fucking cower in the back of the truck. Once returning to Michael's house they met Martian Madrazo who would've had Cassandra physically harmed or killed if Michael had called her Cassandra de Santa making him believe she was his daughter and luckily Franklin went along with it and vouched for him.

"You okay?" asked Michael rubbing his sides from the baseball bat the Martian had beaten him up with.

"Two million dollars Michael. I don't even have two hundred grand." she whispered making him sigh. "Why did you call me your daughter?"

"He probably would've harmed you or killed you."

"I should…Sandy shores." was all she could muster.

"You like living on your own?" Cassandra remained quiet. "We have a guest bedroom and we never get any guests."

"I doubt Amanda would want me living with you."

"I don't give a shit about what Amanda wants. You're nineteen. A nineteen year old shouldn't be on her own…let alone with Madrazo after them."

He saw the girl look down at her iFruit before smiling softly. "Okay."

"Awesome! You need anything from your house or…"

She shook her head while hitting something on her phone. "I can call my friend Jason. He can bring my things to me."

When Jason did as she asked, he had told her how angry that Trevor was when learning Cassandra wasn't going to be living in Sandy Shores anymore. He had called her a sell out when Jason said she was moving in with a friend who needed help with rent. When he showed up Cassandra had ripped the GPS out of her car and Jason wired it into another car claiming he was giving someone a free oil change.

Cassandra set up her laptops on the table she had moved next to the bed and plugged her charger into the wall before hooking it into her iFruit. She opened the closet to see it was fairly large and she put all her clothing and shoes in there. She could hear shouting coming from downstairs making the girl sigh and grab her switch blade off the nightstand before dropping it into the drawer.

She walked down the stairs, her bare feet pressing against the rug and tiled stairs. The two arguing where of course Michael and Amanda.

"I love how you asked if I wanted her to move in!"

"She's nineteen Amanda! Also if I remember correctly she saved your ass weeks ago!" snapped the man.

"She's went after my coach with you! She's a deranged psychopath! She could've killed him!"

"Yeah well he deserved to die for fucking you in my bed!" he paused as he saw Cassandra standing in the living room door way. "Cass." Amanda spun around and saw the girl standing there looking uneasy.

"I can move out. It's not a problem." she whispered. "I just…I knew he should've asked you first Mrs. de Santa."

"Kid…" sighed Michael.

Cassandra swallowed as she watched the married couple. "It's just I never liked living on my own. Whether or not I was close to my neighbor I hated living on my own. It scared me."

She could see Amanda looking a little guilty and Cassandra loved it. "It's fine I just wished Michael asked."

Michael and Amanda were slightly on better terms with Cassandra around but had their moments…that happened about three times a day. She was standing in the entry way as Michael was leaving with his wife. Both Tracey and Jimmy had gone out, yes Jimmy actually got off his ass and left the house with his friends while Tracey was probably out with some guys having sex left and right.

Cassandra was sitting in Michael's living room flipping through channels while wearing her bikini top and swim shorts. She heard the door bell ring making her look and climb off the couch while grabbing her beer. She unlocked the door and opened it up to see a woman a bit taller than her, a couple years older than her with brown hair and hazel eyes. Oh damn it…Jason gave Tess the address of where she was staying.

"Trevor said you moved out…or rather his words were you became a sell out and moved to Los Santos." stated Tess. She looked at Cassandra's beer making the 19 year old look at it. "Why Los Santos?"

"You live in Los Santos too." snapped the black haired girl. She saw Tess open her mouth to say something but instead closed it. "I just don't have the pleasure of living across from the beach."

"Can I…" she motioned towards the beer and Cassandra passed it to her.

"Did you go see Trevor…specifically to see me?"

"I might have." Cassandra watched Tess take a swig of the beer before swallowing it. "God damn that's good beer."

"Yeah Michael buys the best I guess. You…" she motioned towards Tess asking if she wanted to come in.

"They won't mind?"

"I don't think so." she answered stepping back and allowing Tess to walk inside.

Tess looked around the house while running a hand through her hair before turning to Cassandra. "It's nice. I like it."

"Thanks. I guess."

Cassandra walked passed Tess to go into the living room back to where she had been sitting while watching TV. The brunette followed her and sat down beside her making Cassandra blush a little. Eventually the two where watching some zombie movie while laughing at certain parts they found stupid and cheesy. Michael texted Cassandra when he was almost home making Tess get ready to leave.

"Thanks for hanging out with me." said Cassandra as Tess was programming her number into Cassi's iFruit.

"No problem. We should do it more often." answered the brunette as she moved hair out of her face.

"Yeah." smiled the younger girl as Tess passed the phone back.

"Don't hit me okay?" smiled the taller girl making Cassandra knit her brows together as Tess put her hands on Cassandra's hips and pulled her closer.

Their lips pressed together making the shorter one amongst the two inhale sharply through her nose before gripping onto Tess' shoulders. She felt a tongue licking at her lips and she actually parted them with out thinking and nearly moaned at the feeling of Tess' tongue invading her own mouth. Hell neither of them even hear the car come up the driveway and park. Cassandra had her arms secured around Tess' neck as the two of them kissed one another, she could feel Tess' nails digging into her skin but knew it was meant in a possessive way rather than a hurtful way.

Once oxygen became a factor they both pulled away panting slightly. "Well…" the two looked to see Michael standing there with Amanda. "…that was interesting."

"Michael." sighed Cassandra while rolling her eyes at her friend.

"I…have to go." whispered Tess. Cassandra could see the realization on the other girl's face. She must've never meant to do that.

Before Cassandra could say anything Tess took off running off Michael's property. "Well…how was it?" asked Michael making Cassandra glare at him.

"Michael!" snapped Amanda smacking his arm. "You NEVER ask a lady how her kiss was unless you're the one kissing her!"

"Sorry!" he laughed as his wife swatted him a couple more times.

Cassandra laid in her bed that night staring up at her ceiling as she thought about the kiss that Tess gave her. Her phone went off and pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked towards the night stand that it rested on before bleeping again and she grabbed it. There was two text messages; one from Tess and one from Trevor.

_Trevor: Sorry I called you a sell out. Answer me damn it._

_Tess: I'm sorry…_

Great. Who the hell did she answer first and why the fuck was Tess sorry? She exhaled and opened up Trevor's message to quickly answer him with a '_I'm not mad at you. I've just been busy. What do you want?_' before moving to Tess' text.

_Cassandra: And why are we sorry?_

It took a minute for Tess to answer back.

_Tess: I kissed you._

_Cassandra: So?_

_Tess:…you're not mad?_

_Cassandra: Nope. Should I be?_

_Tess: I wanted to be dating someone when I kissed them…not just kiss them._

_Cassandra: Then date me?_

_Tess: No I…well maybe. I can't. Not right now. We can still be friends?_

_Cassandra: yeah. We can._

Cassandra stared at the screen of her phone as she registered the words '_I can't_' before she hit the top of her phone to put it to sleep before laying it back down on the night stand. IT was early but she needed sleep…she couldn't think anymore or text Tess anymore tonight with out feeling so much fucking emotion and she hated it. She had feelings for Tess, strong ass feelings that could possibly kick a hole through a brick wall and she hated it.

She ignored the first two bleeps from her phone, knowing one was from Tess and the other Trevor. That was when probably an hour after falling asleep she got more bleeps in a frantic manner but she wouldn't know this until morning when she checked her phone.

"Hey kid." said a voice as someone began shaking Cassandra making her groan. "Kid!"

"What?" she groaned in annoyance.

"Come on I gotta go meet up with Lester." said Michael.

"What the fuck is a Lester?" she muttered into her pillow as she buried her face into it.

"He's a friend." he laughed rubbing her back as she lifted her head and looked at him. "I want you to come. Remember that business I talked to you about?" she nodded. "Good cause he's the go to guy when it comes to that stuff."

Cassandra managed to get herself properly dressed before brushing her hair out and slipping on her boots. He got her a cup of coffee which she drank on the way to Lester's house as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to see '_1 message from Trevor_' and '_Seven messages from Tess._'

"When we get there I want you to flip the camera off." he stated as he drove onto the street Lester lived on.

"Whatever." she muttered.

Michael parked and the two walked up to door. Cassandra looked as a camera moved towards them and she flipped the camera off with both hands. "Fuck you Lester." said Michael. "You gonna let us in or what?"

"Gimmie a minute." snapped the voice. The door unlocked and they walked inside as Michael handed the 19 year old back her coffee. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"I was dead." that was Michael's answer making Cassandra raise a brow before sipping her coffee.

"Praise be! I guess you weren't very dead." stated Lester as he rolled his wheelchair into a spot before grabbing his cane. "You need my help."

"How do you know?" asked Michael sitting on the couch.

"Cause you came here." they both watched Lester pull himself up and walk with his cane. "Why else would you be here?"

Michael leaned forward before speaking. "I haven't been a good friend to you, Lester. I know that."

"And you're going to make it up to me by doing whatever I ask." Michael stood up and Cassandra watched Lester flinch a little. "Or rather I-I…I need something done, you need to know something. So why not help each other."

"I need to make some dough."

"You're back in the game?" asked Lester with a smile.

"I guess." he shrugged. "Look Lester, about what happened before…"

"I know you never mentioned my name." Lester walked back over to his wheelchair and sat down in it before setting his cane aside. "I know I'm not on any lists anywhere. I know you never betrayed me. As for you, you gotta figure that I never told anyone. That instead of gently decomposing in North Yankton, you're angrily decomposing in Los Santos with a shrink…and a wife who don't love you no more."

"Yeah…well…" sighed Michael rubbing his face. "Since you put it like that."

Cassandra looked towards Lester as he moved towards his computer once hearing a bing sound. "Hey shut up a minute. I'm getting an Eyefind alert." He clicked the screen a couple of times. "That little college boy sack of shit, phony fuck!" Michael saw Cassandra look a little taken back.

"Who?" asked Cassandra. "Jay Norris."

"Ah. It speaks." Cassandra glared at Lester. "Yes. That fuck is a lying bastard. I've read his fucking emails, he's a fucking cheat!"

"I-I heard him say that he saved America." stated the 19 year old.

"What by outsourcing all the jobs?! By selling us little bits of plastic, restricted-access shit? Now it's payback time you lying turd."

"The hell are you talking about?" asked both Michael and Cassandra.

"You are about to get that white collar gig that you always dreamed of Mikey."

"Ah no. Not good with computers."

"I am." said Cassandra making both of them look at her. "I'm an amateur hacker but I can fix computers."

Lester wheeled his chair over to a backpack. "Here, take this err, fashionably retro 'weird-for-a-nineteen-year-old-girl-but-she-wishes-she-was-born-in-the-nineteen eighties' bag." Cassandra caught the bag and looked at him weird. "And dress yourself up like a billionaire computer or math genius with low level Asperger's."

"I…what?" she asked looking confused.

"You better be ready for the minor glitch of your repulsive pseudo-messianic life."

"Okay Lester…" stated Michael.

"Get out of here! Take her to where she needs to go! We're about to put the Darwinism back in social Darwinism and brother, it is going to be fun."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" snapped Michael. "She's not a web designer."

"Um Michael…" whispered Cassandra but Michael just glared at her.

"Than you do it!" he snapped making Michael take the bag from her.

"Do this and we'll go robbing soon. I'll find something." answered Lester grabbing his inhaler. "Just like the old days." he shook it before putting it into his mouth and using it.

Michael left the house with Cassandra behind him. She climbed into the car with him and he drove off.

"Where's the best place to get clothes for…this sorta stuff?" he asked making Cassandra look at him.

"Uh…the Suburban store maybe? There's one close to the Lifeinvader office in Vinewood." she answered making him put car in drive and head to the store.

"Look I'll do this. You can be my get away driver. I'll let you get some clothes while we're there." he stated making her nod.

When they got there Michael talked to the cashier as Cassandra looked at some leather jackets. She slipped one on before rotating her arms to see how it moved with her and it was perfect. She looked over at Michael who put on a black vest over a white t-shirt making her snicker at the sight of it. She grabbed some of shirts before leaving with Michael once he paid.

They got to the offices and Michael left the car as Cassandra shifted over to the driver's seat and turned up the radio to listen to music. She pulled her cell phone out and opened up her text messages.

_Trevor: I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out and kill some bikers with me?_

Cassandra chuckled before rubbing her head. '_Sorry I can't. My car is getting worked on at the moment. Lets try in a few days. Also sorry took me a while to answer I fell asleep._' and she hit send before moving to Tess' seven text messages.

_Tess: Good, I'm glad._

_Tess: Cassandra?_

_Tess: Why aren't you answering me?_

_Tess: Oh shit I upset you didn't I? It's nothing against you I just can't date anyone at the time being._

_Tess: Cassi?_

_Tess: I'll take you out okay? Just answer me please._

_Tess: I fucked up didn't I? I'm sorry Cassi._

Oh Gods. Just the fact Tess used her nickname Cassi made her feel all warm inside. How could she even answer this? She opened the part to text in her but her finger just hovered over the letters. She began hitting letters but it took her about five minutes to send the damn thing because she would write out what she was thinking than erase it. She hit the send button and sighed.

_Cassandra: I'm not mad at you. I was a little upset but I'm far from mad. I fell asleep after sending you that message so don't freak out. I will take you up on that date offer though if that's okay with you? Doesn't have to be romantic or anything, just a date between friends? Least that's how my friend Jason puts it. Then again he's a perverted asshole lol._

She set the phone in the area just under the radio as she heard the door open. Michael climbed in and shrugged the vest off before throwing it into the back of his car. She put it in drive and head backed to Michael's house. Michael went to watch TV once getting home and he wrestled the remote out of Tracy's hand who walked passed him and Cassandra screaming in anger making Cassandra raise a brow.

Her phone rang making her look down as Michael put the press conference on. She saw a picture of Tess show up and she hit the answer button. "Hello?" she asked.

"You're not mad?"

"No I'm not mad." she chuckled as she sat beside Michael.

"Good."

They remained quiet for a few moments before Cassandra heard a noise. "Tess?"

"Nothing. Look…"

"Holy shit!" shouted both Michael and Cassandra as they watched the phone that Michael called blow up half of Jay Norris' face.

"Cassi?"

"Did you watch the Lifeinvader press conference?"

"Why would I watch that shit?"

"Cause Jay Norris' face just got blown up by his new prototype phone."

"Holy shit." was all Tess could say. "Wow…"

"Yeah. Wow." softly laughed Cassandra.

"Friday. Five o'clock?" asked Tess.

"Huh?"

"I'll pick you up at five silly." laughed Tess.

Cassandra felt her cheeks flush and she nodded before clearing her throat. "Yeah okay. Friday. Do I need a list of clothing to wear?"

She heard Tess mutter to herself while what sounded like Tess typing on her computer. "I'll send you the information Thursday night."

"Okay."

"Email or text?"

"Email would be fine. Well either would be fine."

"I'll do both. As a backup."

Cassandra stood up off the couch and moved to the kitchen as Michael called Lester. "Yeah okay. I have to go."

She could almost hear Tess nodding since it went quiet for a minute. "Okay yeah. I do too. I'll text you on Thursday."

"That's tomorrow."

"Shit." laughed Tess. "I gotta get to work than."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Cassandra hit the end call button and actually felt a smile growing on her face. She rubbed her head and realized she'd have to get Amanda to take her shopping once learning what she had to wear. Amanda would know. Well Amanda would know what to wear to impress a man not a woman.

Thursday was just boring as hell. Michael went to talk to Lester about the robbery plans, Jimmy was up in his room swearing every two minutes while playing that fucking game, Tracey was watching TV downstairs and Amanda was sunbathing while Cassandra was in the kitchen cleaning her pistol. She ran the top of her leg hand across her mouth as her fingers were messy from the stuff she used on her pistol when her phone went off twice indicating she had an email and a text message.

She stood up and walked over to the kitchen to wash her hands before drying them on her pants and grabbing her phone. She opened her email and it said '_From: BlackMarketQueen_' She snickered, apparently Tess' dad made the email for her surprisingly enough. She opened it up and tilted her phone to the side to read it better.

'_Alright look I got down what I could. I'll pick you up a little earlier than five. So we'll go with three in the afternoon. We'll do stuff at the beach for a few hours until nightfall cause apparently the boardwalk is having some sort of festival or carnival? I know they already have three rides but more is coming and some will be set up on the beach and be ready around six in the afternoon. So we'll do that. I'll win you some prizes and shit lol. Please tell me you'll eat anything? Cause I wanted to make us some lunch, dad's idea -_-, and I don't really know what you eat._

_Just answer me and tell me what you eat please. Also what you drink? Dad's a romantic and he thinks we're going on an actual date. He just gave me this look when I said it was a friendly date. So you'll need your bathing suit and some clothes to wear when we go to the festival whether it's shirt and pants or your bathing suit and shorts…I'm not good at this stuff. I'll see you tomorrow. ~ Tess._'

Cassandra just hit the replay button and answered Tess with a quick message since she didn't really have anything to talk about other than what Tess asked her for. '_I like pretty much anything just as long as there's no cabbage, cooked vegetables except for peppers in it, and no spicy stuff…unless it's tacos lol. I'll drink anything from soda to beer or wine. I'll see you tomorrow, just call or text me when you're on your way to get me please. ~ Cassi_'

"Amanda!" shouted Cassandra getting up and heading outside.

"What?" she asked raising her sunglasses.

"Do you know how to impress a woman?" Amanda just rose an eyebrow making the girl sigh. "I'm going on a friend date tomorrow with Tess and I wanna impress her."

"What kind of clothing do you need?"

"New bikini. Maybe shorts and a tank top?" she asked.

"Alright wake me up when you get up tomorrow and we'll handle that. We'll even get your nails done."

Cassandra twitched a little a the mention of getting her nails done since she didn't really like doing girly things but she'd let Amanda do it this one time. When it was Friday morning Amanda was the one that woke Cassandra up. Apparently she was more excited about doing everything than Cassi was. She managed to get the 19 year old dressed, her hair done and pumped full of coffee. She then forced the girl into her car and drove off.

"I needed to pack a few things."

"We'll get those while we're out." answered Amanda. "I'll have you perfectly ready by two thirty at the latest. Tess may deny wanting to date you now but once I'm done she'll want to eat you out the moment she sees you."

"AMANDA!" gasped Cassandra as blush formed on her face making the older woman bust out laughing.

"Trust me I thought about a few times after meeting you."

"I don't know whether to feel weird or flattered by this confession."

Amanda took Cassandra to get her nails done first. She got them painted rainbow colors cause Cassandra said it would be the only way she'd allow her nails to be done in the first place. Amanda wanted to touch her hair but Cassandra said it would be fine to put back in a pony tail since she was going to the beach and the older brunette just allowed it. After that they went shopping for bathing suits.

Cassandra found a rainbow bikini which went with her nails and is why she wanted it. Amanda convinced her to buy normal black jean shorts to wear over her bottoms once she and Tess went to the festival or whatever it was the board walk was having. It was around two thirty by the time she and Amanda did everything and Tess called her just as they finished buying the stuff she would need for the beach.

"Hello?" asked Cassandra as she put her stuff into the back of Amanda's car.

"Hey I'm on my way. I hope that's okay?" asked Tess. "Dad was being annoying."

"Uh…it's fine. I might be a little late. Amanda took me shopping but I'll be ready by the time I get there or you get there."

"Well it takes me fifteen minutes from my house to Michael's."

"Oh well then I'll beat you there since it takes five from where we are." answered Cassandra as she toed her boots off and undid her pants before shoving them down and making Amanda's eyes widen. They were parked at a red light right now. "Hey I gotta go. I'll see you in a few minutes." she hung up and tossed the phone into one of her boots before pulling her rainbow bikini bottoms out.

"Here?! Now?!"

"Yes!" answered Cassandra slipping her legs through the bottoms and arching herself up to slip the bikini bottoms up and over her bottom. She pulled her shirt off and heard whistles making her flip the men off before turning to face Amanda and grab her bikini top. She slid down in her seat to hide herself from prying eyes and undid her bra. She tossed it into the bag before slipping the bikini top on and putting the top strap around her neck to hold the bikini in place. It had no straps over her arms, only around her neck and she liked it that way cause she hated tan lines on her shoulders. She sat up and exhaled heavily with a smile making Amanda laugh as the girl slipped on her new shorts and crossed her legs.

They got back to Michael's with several minutes to spare before Tess pulled in. The brunette climbed out of the car wearing a bikini top that was just black with surfer shorts before she stopped and looked at Angel. "Wow…" she exhaled with a small smile.

"I do pretty good?"

"Pretty girl…good! Pretty good! You did pretty good!" quickly corrected Tess.

Amanda just smiled before walking into the house. "Good I was afraid you wouldn't like it." Tess was just staring making the 19 year old chuckle before hugging Tess and kissing her cheek. "Speak."

"Very pretty. You are."

"Speak English?"

"Shut up and get in my car." laughed Tess nudging Cassandra towards her own Pegassi Vacca, Tess' was painted black.

Cassandra was looking around Tess' car as the older one amongst the two drove them to the beach. Cassi looked at her making the brunette raise a brow. "What?" she asked before Cassandra just smiled and sat down in the seat properly.

"What did you make to eat?"

"Not telling till we get set up." smiled Tess. Cassandra pouted and the other girl chuckled. "Pout all you like darling but I am not telling." She heard the 19 year old chuckle. "What?"

"You called me darling."

"Yes well…" Tess just looked at Cassandra and saw something she didn't think she would. It was the same look she often saw her mother give her father. "…I hope you enjoy tonight."

Tess really pulled out all the stops. Her dad was at the beach setting everything up for them but he disappeared after seeing the two walking up. He just waved and ran back home which caused Cassandra to seem confused once again.

"Cassi." said a voice making the two look to see Trevor.

"Trevor." gasped the 19 year old.

"So this is why you're in Los Santos? Tess?"

"Yes." quickly lied the girl.

Trevor looked between the two before smiling. "Living together?"

"No. I'm staying with another friend." stated Cassandra. "Secret. I'm staying with Secret."

"That weird little Hippy girl who claims that soup is smarter than Jason when he's high?"

"Yeah her. She went on vacation a week ago and won't be back until next week." Tess seemed confused but just agreed with everything Cassandra said. "I moved in while she was gone. Why are you here?"

"I came here looking for your psychotic ass. I miss you kid." he stated shoving her a bit making her chuckle and smile.

"I miss you too. Look I promise we'll do something soon but Tess and I are…"

"On a date sir." quickly finished Tess. "And…"

Trevor laughed and held his hands up. "Say no more kids! Just wear a condom. I don't wanna be a grandpa!" Cassandra opened her mouth to say something about neither of them having dicks but he just chuckled and walked away knowing what he said and what Cassandra was going to say.

Tess looked at Cassandra who had her brows knit together be fore she looked at him. "That happened?" questioned the brunette. The black haired girl nodded and groaned before shaking her head. "Alright lets just…" she motioned towards the set up her dad did before disappearing.

Cassandra sat down and crossed her legs as Tess opened up the picnic basket. The brunette woman pulled some of the food out as Cassandra shifted and looked at what Tess was doing. It seemed to be mainly sandwiches and some cold pasta but it's not like Tess could do a whole three course meal while sitting on the beach.

"Thank you." Tess looked into Cassi's green eyes and felt her face heat up.

"For what?"

"For doing this. Even if you said you can't date anyone at the moment."

"It's just a friendly date." corrected Tess making Cassandra nod.

Cassandra's iFruit began ringing making her look at it and then at Tess who motioned for Cass to answer it while she prepared their food for them to eat. She slid her thumb across the screen and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey you." said a female voice making Cassandra knit her brows together.

"Secret?"

"Yes ma'am! I come home tomorrow and was wondering if we could go camping Sunday? You, Jason, and myself."

"Could Tess come?" Tess looked up at the question/

"Tess. Who's Tess?" asked the girl on the other end, she was about Cassandra's age but was a few months older.

"Just a girl."

"Can Tess go where?" asked the brunette making Cassandra pat her cheek making her pout and look at her.

"Bring whoever. We always have enough room since Jason for some weird ass reason has connections and is always able to get us that Cargobob."

"I think it's cause his uncle works at one of the military bases as a high ranking officer so he lets Jason take a Cargobob whenever we need it." answered Cassandra as Tess unwrapped a sandwich and put it on a paper plate before cracking open a jar of pickles and motioning to them. Cassandra nodded and held up two fingers to indicate she wanted two on her sandwich, which from what she could tell was ham, cheese and mayonnaise.

Secret sounded like she was lighting something up, probably a blunt but Cassandra was used to it since Jason smoked weed a lot. "Shall I crash at your place tomorrow?"

"Actually nah…I'm living with a married couple and their kids in Los Santos, I mean I could stay at the trailer but I'd prefer not to if you know what I mean." she paused and muttered to herself. "Fuck I left my biker at the trailer so I'd have to go there tomorrow but no…we'll meet up somewhere with Jason like the times we couldn't crash at one another's place."

"Alright cool. I'll call his high ass and get stuff set up. I'll text you. See ya."

"See ya." she hung up the phone and laid it down on the blanket beside her. "Camping. I wanna take you with."

Tess shrugged as she put some potato salad on both of their plates. "I guess. I haven't camped in a while."

"Cool! We're going to go Sunday so we probably won't be back until Tuesday or Wednesday. When we go camping we like to stay for a few days. I think the longest we've gone camping was two weeks."

Tess rose an eyebrow before sucking some of the potato salad off her thumb before passing the plate to Cassandra with a plastic fork. Basically they sat together talking amongst one another while eating and once they were finished Don came out of no where and cleaned up after them before disappearing once again. Cassandra just gave Tess a raised brow making the brunette laugh and rub at her face.

Cassandra was walking with Tess when they both stopped as they heard shouting. Cassandra busted out laughing as she saw Michael running after some blonde woman who was yelling at him. "Can I…real quick?"

"Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you."

Cassandra ran and leaped over a ledge to run after Michael and the woman. She ran by the woman and spun around to run backwards. "Mind if I join?! K thanks!"

"Cassandra!" laughed Michael as the girl turned and took off running.

"You bitch! You fucking tapered didn't you?!" shouted the woman making the 19 year laugh.

"I don't even know what that means!"

Only difference amongst the three was Cassandra was the fast out of all of them. They were running behind houses that hugged the high way. Cassandra crossed the finish line where the two adults had agreed on racing too and she was running in place. Michael made it in second and he grabbed at his chest.

"Not to shabby, huh?" asked Michael panting.

"You can have that one on me. I never got out second gear. I already did a ten k today." answered the woman running in place.

"Yeah, whatever gets you through it. My chest…fuck me…" panted the older man.

The woman rolled her eyes as she stared at the two. "I like the little one here! Managed to run with out breaking a sweat!" Cassandra flashed a smile before she was handed a card that said '_Mary-Ann Quinn. Personal Trainer and Tri competitor_' along with her number at the bottom. "Take my number! I gotta go taper for a tri!" she ran from the 19 year old and older man.

"Was she yelling the whole time?" questioned Cass looking at the older man.

"Pretty much." he panted.

"Here." he looked and saw Tess holding him a bottle of water. He took it while muttering a thanks before smiling as he watched Tess hug Cassandra. The younger girl amongst the two nuzzled her face into Tess' shoulder.

"I'm gonna go home and get yelled at by Amanda." he turned while opening the bottle of water.

"That lady was weird." started Tess making Cassandra snicker against her shoulder.

"And yet I might give her a call. She seems like a person I'd like to run, bike, or swim with…considering she said she's tapering for a tri." she stuck the card into her bag before Tess kissed her forehead making the girl chuckle.

The two swam for a few hours until the festival/carnival was up and running on the board walk. Tess was spinning Cassandra around, her arms locked around the younger girl's waist making her squeal. Tess spoiled her all day. She won Cassandra prizes and made the girl empty her bag into her car so she could put the prizes into her backpack cause every game she played she was fucking food at.

It eventually ended with the two riding the Ferris Wheel. Cassandra was rubbing the head of her tiger stuffed animal that Tess won her. Her fingers rubbing into it's fur as Tess was holding her iFruit phone up to take a picture of the younger girl. Cassandra looked at her with a raised brow making Tess chuckle and scoot closer, her arm wrapping around the girl's shoulders. She saw Tess look at her before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Cassandra inhaled deeply as she felt those lips against her own. Tess ended the kiss and pressed her lips to Cassandra's forehead. The smaller girl just rested her head on Tess' shoulder making the older one kiss her head.

'_Damn it…maybe I do love you._' thought Tess as she felt Cassandra cuddle close.

TBC…

* * *

Cassandra: Okay so the creator author lady is trying something knew where I'll talk to you instead of her writing out a bunch of stuffs. Next chapter will feature the camping trip, the jewelry heist…help?

Author: *whispers to Cassandra*

Cassandra: Possibly more Mary-Ann if she can remember, you all get to meet Secret, Trevor finding Michael and learning I knew who Michael was so…angry Trevor. Creator?

Author: Hm?

Cassandra: Am I going to marry Tess?

Author: Possibly.

Cassandra: My dad is going to show up isn't he?

Author: Eventually.

Cassandra: I love Tess.

Author: *smiles* I know that.

Cassandra: I want a cat.

Author:…we'll see.

Cassandra: *pouts*

(_**A/N:**_ lol don't mind me but I wanted to try something different! Also excuse any Angels you might see, I read it over and didn't see any but if I missed it just lemme know and I'll try my best not to do Angel in the next chapter lol. I am also working on a zombie fanfic for GTA5 but I wanted to get this chapter up before I got to far into my zombie fanfic and finished the first chapter. If you liked the who Cassandra and Author commentary I can do more, including Tess and maybe eventually Cassandra's mom. Hell I'll even do Jason if I have to.)


End file.
